ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Peace on Earth/Little Drummer Boy
"Peace on Earth/Little Drummer Boy" (sometimes titled "The Little Drummer Boy/Peace on Earth") is a Christmas song with an added counterpoint performed by David Bowie and Bing Crosby. "The Little Drummer Boy" is a Christmas song, written by 1941, while the "Peace on Earth" tune and lyrics, written by Ian Fraser, Larry Grossman, and Alan Kohan, were added to the song specially for Bowie and Crosby's recording. In 1988, the American singers Kenny Loggins and Roy Orbison covered on his Christmas television special musical Kenny Loggins' Very Merry Christmas and it appears on Disney's sing along songs 2018 holiday TV Special Disney's The Twelve Days of Christmas (remake). Lyrics Male version :Both: :Come, they told me, pa-rum-pum-pum-pum :A newborn king to see, pa-rum-pum-pum-pum :Our finest gifts we bring, pa-rum-pum-pum-pum :Rum-pum-pum-pum, rum-pum-pum-pum :Kenny Loggins (Roy Orbison): :Peace on Earth, can it be? :(Come, they told me, pa-rum-pum-pum-pum) :Years from now, perhaps we'll see :(A newborn king to see, pa-rum-pum-pum-pum) :See the day of glory :(Our finest gifts we bring, pa-rum-pum-pum-pum) :See the day when men of good will :(To lay before the king, pa-rum-pum-pum-pum) :Live in peace, live in peace again :(Rum-pum-pum-pum, rum-pum-pum-pum) :Peace on Earth :(So to honur him, pa-rum-pum-pum-pum) :Can it be? :(When we come) :Both: :Every child must be made aware :Every child must be made to care :Care enough for his fellow man :To give all the love that he can :Kenny Loggins (Roy Orbison): :I pray my wish will come true :(Little baby, pa-rum-pum-pum-pum) :For my child and your child too :(I stood beside him there, pa-rum-pum-pum-pum) :He'll see the day of glory :(I played my drum for him, pa-rum-pum-pum-pum) :See the day when men of good will :(I played my best for him, pa-rum-pum-pum-pum) :Live in peace, live in peace again :(Rum-pum-pum-pum, rum-pum-pum-pum) :Peace on Earth :(And he smiled at me, pa-rum-pum-pum-pum) :Can it be? :(Me and my drum) :Both: :Can it be? :Roy Orbison: :It's a pretty theme is it, Kenny? :Kenny Loggins: :Yeah Roy, I really sure about a newborn king. Female version Additional lyrics by Kimberly AJ Fallon : "Come," they told me, pa-rum-pum-pum-pum : "A new-born king to see" pa-rum-pum-pum-pum : "Our finest gifts we bring" pa-rum-pum-pum-pum : "to lay before the king" pa-rum-pum-pum-pum : Rum-pum-pum-pum, rum-pum-pum-pum : "so to honor him," pa-rum-pum-pum-pum : "when we come" AJ : Little baby Jesus, pa-rum-pum-pum-pum : I am a poor boy too, pa-rum-pum-pum-pum : I have no gift to bring, pa-rum-pum-pum-pum : That's fit to give our King, pa-rum-pum-pum-pum : Rum-pum-pum-pum, rum-pum-pum-pum : Shall I play for you... pa-rum-pum-pum-pum : ...on my drum? Bloom : Peace on Earth, can it be? : Years from now, perhaps we'll see : See the day of glory : See the day, when men and ponies of good will : Live in peace, live in peace again : Everyone in all species : Will have peace All : Every child must be made aware : And every child must be made to care : Care enough & Órla : for his fellow man (Apple Bloom: And fellow pony too) All : To give all the love that (s)he can & Apple Bloom (Órla in counterpoint) : Mary nodded, pa-rum-pum-pum-pum (Peace on Earth, can it be?) Personnel * Kenny Loggins – lead vocals * Roy Orbison – lead vocals * Jeremy Lubbock – orchestral arrangement Category:Songs Category:Christmas Category:Holidays Category:Winter holidays Category:1941 songs Category:1957 songs Category:1977 songs Category:1982 singles Category:David Bowie songs Category:Bing Crosby songs Category:Kenny Loggins songs Category:Roy Orbison songs Category:Vocal duets Category:1988 songs Category:1997 singles Category:Countermelodies Category:Songs with lyrics by Kimberly Jordan